<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's In The Name by Hippywhippy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072940">It's In The Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippywhippy/pseuds/Hippywhippy'>Hippywhippy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Satan and Me (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippywhippy/pseuds/Hippywhippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pax has his problems, but he's nothing if not a good lover, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Festus "Felix" Totah/Pax Madan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's In The Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Felix! Come sit down, buddy.”<br/></span>
  <span>The look Felix gave him could have melted ice, but that wasn't too out of the ordinary. If anyone else in the bar had bothered to pay attention, they wouldn’t have questioned Felix’s sour expression- or Pax’s obnoxiously smug smile.<br/></span>
  <span>Slowly, he edged himself into the booth across from Pax, and sat down with a wince.<br/></span>
  <span>“Aw, what's wrong?” he simpered. “A bit sore?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Shut <em>up</em>, you idiot.” he hissed, a red flush creeping up his neck. “You were way too rough.”<br/></span>
  <span>He grinned endearingly, propping his head up on his hand. “Didn't hear you complaining last night.”<br/></span>
  <span>Felix pouted, refusing to make eye contact with him. <br/></span>
  <span>"...I'll buy you a drink.” He said, finally taking pity on him, and Felix graciously accepted his apology.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Felix never really stayed mad at him for long, anyway. That was part of the reason he liked him so much- Felix was agreeable. Eager to please. Sure, he bitched a lot, but he mostly just let Pax do whatever he wanted and still kissed his ass afterward. Why would he complain about an arrangement like that?  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He flirted with the waitress who bought them their drinks, and Felix pretended to not be utterly pissed about it. He watched as Felix shifted his weight as he reached for his drink and immediately jolted, his whiskey spilling out onto the table and dripping onto his jeans before the glass had even left the waitress’s hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“<em>Shit</em>!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry!” She said quickly, reaching across the table and handing him a wad of napkins. “I’ll go get you another drink!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pax watched her go. “Christ, is it really that bad?”<br/></span>
  <span>“There are bite marks all over my thighs.” He hissed, looking embarrassed. A wave of… guilt ? washed over Pax. That was new. Felix wasn't the good kind of embarrassed- the sexy kind, where he got all flushed and hid his face- he looked miserable.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jeez.” He said, feeling kind of bad. “I didn’t realize you were such a pussy. Guess I’ll ease up a bit next time-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole! Shut the fuck up!”<br/></span>
  <span>Despite all his bitching, Felix still followed him back to his apartment after their night of drinking; He’d never say it outloud, but there was something he really, really liked about the way Felix looked at him. Pax got off to the way that Felix’s whole world was just narrowed down to him whenever they were together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gripped Felix’s chin, tilting his head back and running his thumb over his bottom lip. Felix shivered, his lips slightly parting without him even seeming to realize it, and Pax grinned. He really would have given Pax anything he wanted. "So," he said causally. “Bed?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Felix just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, Pax eased him onto his back, kissing slowly down his chest to the hem of his jeans.<br/></span>
  <span>Felix frowned, confused, but it melted away when Pax tugged his jeans down, and he instead</span>
  <span> threw his arms over his face, hiding his eyes. Pax grinned up at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><em>Ooh</em>, shit. He really wasn’t kidding. Pax let out a long, low whistle, hoisting Felix’s legs up to appreciate the damage he’d left all over his ass and thighs. He was a little proud of himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Quit staring, creep!” Felix huffed, but it didn’t have any of the usual bravado behind it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just enjoying the view.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cut it out!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pax just hummed happily, grinning to himself, and Felix winced when he pressed his mouth to one of the sore, red looking bite marks. Rather than what Felix was expecting- which was pain, because Pax was an asshole- he kissed it in a way that was almost… tender.<br/></span>
  <span>    Now. Pax did not give blow jobs. It was just one of those things Felix had given up on arguing about. He was perfectly fine on the receiving end,  obviously- but it was 'gay shit' otherwise, and Felix just could not insert logic into that dumb fucking statement.<br/></span>
  <span>So when Pax made a face before sliding the head of his cock over his tongue and as far down his throat as he could manage, Felix didn't actually know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was doing.<br/></span>
  <span>He gagged a little before trying again. There was a little too much teeth and he was way, way too rough- but the image of his head bobbing up and down between his thighs was almost good enough that he didn't mind.<br/></span>
  <span>He heard a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop </span>
  </em>
  <span>noise, somehow not drowned out by the obscenely wet noises Pax was making, and a few seconds later he felt him probing at his asshole.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was little to no resistance as Pax slid two slick fingers inside him, and Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather than </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> him coo appreciatively around his mouthful. The speed of just everything was infuriating, even when Pax added another finger- and he only gagged a little when Felix wriggled his hips up to make him go deeper, harder, faster- </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>"H-hey! I'm good already!"<br/></span>
  <span>He tried to say something around his mouthful, and the vibrations that made in the back of his throat made Felix’s dick twitch<br/></span>
  <span>"Whew," he stuck his tongue out. "You're really good at this, Fel. It's way harder than it looks."<br/></span>
  <span>He was too damn bewildered to even take that as a compliment. "What- what the fuck-?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Right. I'm probably taking too long. This shits gross, anyway." Curiosity apparently sated, Pax went back to what he was good at- pressing and spreading his fingers, working Felix open. "I think we're good."<br/></span>
  <span>"I said that already, didn’t I!"<br/></span>
  <span>He just clicked his tongue. There was some manhandling involved as Pax re-positioned them on the bed, rolling Felix onto his stomach and up onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Despite how gentle he was being, Pax finally- </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally- </span>
  </em>
  <span>took some pity on him and slid all the way in in one smooth motion. Felix bit down on his knuckles hard to fight back the noise he made. He tried to move his hips, wriggling a little, desperate for more- but Pax seemed happy enough to just sit and enjoy the view. <br/></span>
  <span>"...What are you doing?"<br/></span>
  <span>Pax paused, grinning. "Uh, isn't that obvious?"<br/></span>
  <span>Felix buried his face into the pillow, his cheeks bright red. "You're not… you're not doing it how you usually do it-?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Figured I'd give you some time to heal. Besides, this is fine too, right?" He pat the other man's thigh comfortingly before slowly drawing his hips back and thrusting back in, and Felix’s whole body shuddered. “See? I can be gentle. It feels really good, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I- I don’t have to answer that.” He grumbled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It feels really good, right?” Pax repeated, leaning all the way over him to whisper straight into his ear, fucking him with slow, leasiurly movements. “I can treat you nice, too. Can’t I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Felix whined when Pax reached between them, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. “...Yeah…” He finally relented, knowing full well Pax wasn’t going to let up. "Its g-good…"<br/></span>
  <span>He didn't have to look to know that Pax was grinning like an asshole. <br/></span>
  <span>The pacing and soft touches were very sweet for the first… two? Three orgasms? After that, Felix was mostly just pretty sure Pax was trying to kill him. Pax stroked him through them and told him how good he looked, how tight he was- but by that point his grip on him was the other thing stopping him from collapsing.<br/></span>
  <span>Jesus, Felix thought, his head swimming. How long could Pax keep this up for? It was a long enough process when he was rough and rushed, but Felix was well and truly fucked into the mattress at this point.<br/></span>
  <span>"You good?"<br/></span>
  <span>He could only slur something in response, because no, not really. His brain was probably broken at this point- his legs were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> never gonna work right again.<br/></span>
  <span>"Can I cum inside?"<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when have you ever bothered asking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say, but instead of mouth said "Oh fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.", so there was another thing that was broken forever.<br/></span>
  <span>Felix felt it coming before it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did-</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt it in the way Pax's grip tightened and his slow, languid thrusts started to skip a little as he shuddered.<br/></span>
  <span>He felt it after, too- he could feel it dripping down his thighs until Pax let go of him and he flopped bonelessly into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good?" He asked again, after they'd taken a minute to catch their breath.<br/></span>
  <span>"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."<br/></span>
  <span>"I will take that as a job well done." He nodded to himself, crawling over to fish a cigarette off the nightstand and lighting it. “I’m pretty good at this aftercare stuff, right?” He grinned proudly, folding his arms behind his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s.” Felix started, but then took a moment to actually pry his body off the mattress at look at Pax like he couldn’t believe how dumb he could be. “You haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh, Fel, we just spent like two hours </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing things.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I feel like I’m going to regret asking this but what do you think aftercare </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pax paused. “It’s, like, when you’re all nice and stuff, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He took a deep calming breath. “The stupidest man alive. I let you put your dick in me. God, it’s such a good thing we can’t procreate. Our babies would be dumbasses.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m pretty sure I’m right!” He argued, just for the sake of arguing, mostly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aftercare comes </span>
  <em>
    <span>after- </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the name, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pax! All you just did was fuck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat </span>
  </em>
  <span>gentler than usual.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He waved him away. “Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I did it after we had rough sex-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A day </span>
  </em>
  <span>after!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And did I or did I not do it caringly?”<br/></span>
  <span>Felix buried his face into his pillow, mumbling to himself in disbelief. <br/></span>
  <span>Pax thought about it for a second before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Felix's temple, leaning back against the headboard. "Fine, there. That's the kinda shit you're after, right?" Judging by the reaction, he was right on the money. He grinned.  "Wow, Fel. You should see your face. Must have gone about fifty shades of red just now-"<br/></span>
  <span>"Shut up-!" He screeched. "I'll kill you! Get out!"<br/></span>
  <span>"Hey, if you have enough energy to kill me, maybe we should-"<br/></span>
  <span>"Shut up! No more talking!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prompt was "Aftercare". Sorry for those of you who were hoping for something a little more true to form, I got this idea in my head and couldn't shake it. There'll be some other BDSM type stuff in the future, though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>